Anino Ai
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: RR Beryl disappears to see her lover. But it's not who you expected...
1. Chapter One

**Authors Notes: Me and my boyfriend were discussing how fanfics have become less and less original. The couplings are getting old. So, I have devised this story!! Please enjoy ^^ and maybe if asked…I'll continue it**

  
  


Comments: This fic just SCREAMS original! ^^ 

  
  
_Let the world stop turning,   
Let the sun stop burning,   
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,   
I will know deep in my heart,  
The only dream that mattered had come true  
...In this life I was loved by you.  
- Bette Midler_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was filled with laughter, shadows consuming what little light was left. Humans walking freely, entering and leaving different rooms.  
  
If anyone would pay close attention, one would see a young woman with crimson hair and emerald eyes entering a hidden room. But of course, these are human's we're talking about, so of course they don't pay attention.   
  
Err...onto the story.   
  
She quietly slipped into the room, making sure that none of the people had followed. The door shut with a loud thud, letting anyone inside know that she had arrived. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she walked over to a large four-poster bed that held a body in it.   
  
A sad smile graced her face, giving her a somewhat innocent beauty. Silently, she lifted herself onto the bed and laid down next to the figure. She placed her arms around the body, pulling herself closer to it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the small body against his. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hands began to play with her dress, the dark violet dress that hugged her body perfectly…the dress he had given her. True, it was a dress to his soon-to-be wife, but he thought it suited her better.   
  
He caressed her head, running his fingers through her silkin strands of hair. Traveling down to her neck, and then her shoulders. He sniffed her skin, breathing in her scent of daffodils and chrysanthemums. A small moan escaped his mouth when he felt her body press against his.   
  
She turned to face him and glanced deeply into his dark cerulean eyes. Running her fingers through his snowy hair. He leaned towards her, his face inching closer to hers. Shuddering as she felt his hot breath scold her face. His lips descending onto hers. Claiming them in a heated kiss.   
  
Her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He groaned, she gasped, taking it as an opportunity, he plunged his tongue between her lips. Tasting her sweet mouth. Tastes assaulting his senses. His eyes closing as he hugged her tightly to him.   
  
He was the first to pull away. She blushed and looked at him.   
  
"What is wrong?"   
  
"It's almost time for me to leave."  
  
"But...you just got here an hour ago!" He turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands.   
  
"I know, but I have a duty, and if I don't..." She nodded in understanding. If he didn't follow his duty, he would be sent back.   
  
"Then go, but promise me one thing?" He sat up from the bed and gazed at her.   
  
"Anything." She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
"Don't forget me..." He nodded and removed her arms from his waist.   
  
"Aishiteru Beryl." He said as he left the room.   
  
"Aishiteru...Artemis" She whispered to the empty room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**::sniff:: How sad! Sorry if it's short. This was actually a one-shot but, if you want I will continue. Hope you all enjoyed it. I must say, I'm into my original pairs lately ^^;; Welp, see ya all soon ^.- **


	2. Chapter Two

**

I was looking through all my stories and fell upon this. So...I decided to write a second chapter to it. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Comments: Thanks to those of you who reviewed.

**  
  
_Let the world stop turning,  
Let the sun stop burning,  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart,  
The only dream that mattered had come true  
...In this life I was loved by you.  
- Bette Midler_  
  
"_...Don't forget me..._"  
  
He smirked to himself. How could he ever forget her? She made him feel things that not even Luna made him feel. Tugging at the ties to his vest, he shrugged it off along with his other clothing and slipped into the hot tub. Closing his eyes, he smiled as visions of her bombarded his mind.  
  
Sinking lower into the tub till the water reached his chin, Artemis let out a soft moan as delicate fingers began to caress his tense body.  
  


**_Flashback_**

  
  
_"Do you have to go now?" She asked as her fingers lazily drew small patterns on his abdomen. He chuckled at her child-like behavior. Taking her hand into his, he raised it to his lips and softly kissed her palm.  
  
"The teleport won't be ready for another hour. So I have a little more time."  
  
Beryl smiled and dragged her fingers down his chest before stopping at his waist. She gazed up at him through half-closed eyes. His hands came up to caress her cheek as he inched closer to her. Closing her eyes, Beryl lifted her face to his, her lips parting in anticipation. Artemis smiled wickedly, lowering his lips near hers.  
  
Brushing them gently over hers, his fingers found themselves buried in her silken hair, pulling her face closer. With self control, his lips softly claimed hers, tasting the sweet mixture of honey and spice. His eyes half shut, he looked over her face with tenderness. His hands moved down and wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Beryl shuddered as his lips touched hers. A warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She gasped as he pulled her closer, which allowed him to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. Both tongues danced, battling for some dominece before Beryl gave in to him.  
  
"Artemis..."  
  


**End Flashback**

_  
  
His eyes snapped open and he turned around swiftly, water splashing out from the tub. His gaze landed on a shocked Luna. She pulled her arm back and overlooked him.  
  
"Gomen...you just looked so peaceful..."  
  
Artemis let out a sigh and ran his finger through his wet and toussled hair. He stood and reached for a towel but was stopped by Luna's hand.  
  
"Artemis," she looked into his eyes and carresed his cheek, "Do you...love me?"  
  
Taken aback by her question, Artemis took Luna into his arms and hugged her tightly. Burying his face in her hair, he sniffed it slowly. Taking in her scent, an animalistic growl came fromt he back of his throat.  
  
Picking her up, he led her to their bed and tossed her gently onto it before gettin in with her. There they spent the rest of the night, as he made love to her, proclaiming his love for her.  
  
He stared at the ceiling of their room, his hand unconciously stroking Luna's hair. He silently chuckled in his mind. Turning to look at the sleeping Luna, his heart constricted. He knew, that no matter what he said or did, Beryl would always rule his heart. Giving one last sigh, Artemis closed his eyes and let sleep take over.  
  
**Ok, wow...hehheh hope you guys liked it. I might go further with this story if you guys want. So yea...**


End file.
